chusavathfandomcom-20200213-history
Town of Hyde Park Special Meeting Minutes 10/28/10
Excerpt from MINUTES OF A SPECIAL MEETING AND WORKSHOP OF THE HYDE PARK TOWN BOARD, HELD AT TOWN HALL, 4383 ALBANY POST ROAD, HYDE PARK, NEW YORK, ON MONDAY, OCTOBER 18, 2010 AT 7:00PM PRESENT: SUPERVISOR THOMAS J. MARTINO COUNCILMAN MICHAEL ATHANAS COUNCILWOMAN SUE SERINO COUNCILMAN JAMES W. MONKS, SR. COUNCILMAN MICHAEL TAYLOR ATTORNEY TO THE TOWN JAMES P. HORAN TOWN CLERK DONNA McGROGAN Supervisor Martino called the meeting to order with the Pledge of Allegiance to the Flag. PUBLIC COMMENT ON RESOLUTIONS ONLY: John Bickford, Rogers Rd., spoke in support of Proposed Local Law F- Forestry Management. He stated that he felt it was the right thing for the town. Nancy Sheehan, Receiver of Taxes, read part of Resolution #1, regarding the Condolence for Chu Savath. Supervisor Martino spoke regarding the loss of Chu Savath. He stated that she has left a memorable and positive impression on him and will be sorely missed. RESOLUTION 10:18 – 1 OF 2010 CONDOLENCE: KHAMCHANH “CHU” SAVATH WHEREAS, it is with sadness and regret that the Town Board of the Town of Hyde Park learned of the recent death of Chu Savath on October 11, 2010, and WHEREAS, Chu Savath was born in Vientiane, Laos and brought a group of her siblings to the United States as refugees from a communist regime in 1976; and WHEREAS, worked determinedly to ensure her siblings could attend public high school, and herself earn a GED and later in life an Associates Degree from Dutchess Community College; and WHEREAS, Chu Savath and her husband Virasay Savath raised their three children Vincent, Vivien, and Victor in Poughkeepsie; and WHEREAS, Chu Savath was a community minded individual who contributed time to both the PTA and Boy Scouts; and WHEREAS, Chu Savath worked in the Town of Hyde Park Supervisor’s Office as the Senior Account Clerk for eleven years, and WHEREAS, Chu Savath touched the heart of every person she encountered. Her warmth and energy were there for all persons who had the honor to work with her or know her. Chu was the type of woman who would take the time out of her day to make a cup of tea for someone who was under the weather or give someone a hug when she thought it was needed. Her laughter and smile would lighten the day of anyone who encountered it; and WHEREAS, Chu Savath was a person who was dedicated to her family, work and the community and we are all better because of her dedication; and WHEREAS, Chu Savath’s passing will be mourned by many family and friends throughout Hyde Park and Dutchess County; now therefore, be it RESOLVED, that the Town Board of the Town of Hyde Park on behalf of all the people of the Town of Hyde Park, does hereby extend its deepest sympathy and sincere condolences to the family and friends of the late Chu Savath; and be it further RESOLVED, that a copy of this resolution be forwarded to the family of Chu Savath; and be it further RESOLVED, that in addition to this resolution that a space be left in the official minutes of the Town of Hyde Park in memory of the late Khamchanh “Chu” Savath. MOTION: Councilman Athanas SECOND: Councilman Taylor ROLL CALL VOTE BY TOWN CLERK: Councilman Athanas Aye Councilwoman Serino Aye Councilman Monks Aye Councilman Taylor Aye Supervisor Martino Aye CARRIED Supervisor Martino asked everyone to rise and join in a moment of silence in memory of Chu. IN MEMORY OF KHAMCHANH “CHU” SAVATH Category:Tributes Category:Browse Category:Content